And Another One
by AquaScor
Summary: AquaScor: Chris didn't die so we have ...a day in the life of the Lorenzos ... at least my take on it. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story do not belong to me…just the story

Harry, Fran Rita and her delectable husband Chris are all characters belonging to the incomparable Stephen J. Cannell. This story is truly my brainchild with the help of the wonderful people at CBS (for making the show). RITA _& _CHRIS FOREVER!!

--

The windowpane was covered in snow as Rita looked out of it. She was in awe. The snow, her family, her life. She found herself looking for something bad to happen because it was so rare for things to ever go her way. She was married with the most wonderful of husbands and she had the most beautiful set of twins. They moved to Virginia when she had become pregnant and even though she missed Cap and Frannie and being an officer in Palm Beach, nothing could compare to her becoming a mother. She was in labor for fifteen hours, all the while cursing Chris and loving him. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Oh my God!" she screamed for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"The babies are coming Mrs. Lorenzo. Just hold out a little bit longer," the doctor said. She breathed in and out like they said to in the Lamaze class but it wasn't working. The pain was so sharp and painful. She squeezed Chris's hand with a ferocious strength.

"Jeez Sam, you trying to rip my hand off?" Chris asked with a bit of pain.

"Don't ever touch me again!" she bellowed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"One more push," the doctor was saying but she didn't hear him.

"You...Uhhhhhh... have to move out. This isn't working... Ohhhhhhhh," she screamed and carried on for as long as she could before she passed out.

The next morning when the nurses brought the babies to her she welled up with mother's pride. She had a beautiful little girl and a little boy, identical. They had decided to name them Samuel and Samantha Lorenzo. She was so happy to have her family that she began crying.

"Are you okay miss?" the nurse asked her.

"I'm fine," she cried. "I'm just happy."

Chris walked in to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He thought nothing could beat out her beauty in his eyes but the sight of her with his children, knowing the home they would have took his breath away.

"Hello lady of my heart," he said walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"And where have you been all morning?" she asked him smiling at the babies and then at him.

"Packing."

"Where are you going?"

"You told me to move," he said feigning a hurt expression. "She kicks me out of my own home and she forgets."

"I did say that didn't I?" she said sheepishly. "I was... incapacitated at the time. The ramblings of a woman in pain."

"I know," he said smiling at her.

"Look at our babies Chris. These are our babies."

--

That was one of the happiest days of her life. It followed a line of happy moments; their wedding, finding out she was pregnant, the move and everything else that went along with it. "Hey good looking," she heard come from behind her.

Chris put his arms around Rita and hugged her while he kissed on her neck and nibbled on her ears. He began pulling down the back of her shirt, as he kissed down her spine "Somebody must not want to eat tonight," she moaned from in front of him.

"Who said I wasn't?" he said his eyes gleaming wickedly.

She turned around and looked at him. She saw the gleam and matched it with her own sense of mischievousness when she pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands across the span of his chest.

"Well, well well," he said backing up, "the wicked comes out tonight." He began running away from her when she broke into hot pursuit.

"Christopher!" she yelled through the house like a maniac. She had finally caught up to him in the basement and tackled him to the floor when the door open and they heard unison sounds of Mommy and Daddy.

"Snuck again," Chris said stealing a quick kiss.

"You can say that again Sam," she said with a heavy sigh. He didn't seem to let it stop him anyway. He kissed on her shoulders and down her spine making her moan with pleasure. She turned to face him and brought his head to hers. They were so in love and got drunk from pleasuring each other.

"Mmm, Chris," she moaned.

"Yes," he said to her in return. He put his hands up her shirt and caressed her breasts and she moaned from underneath of him. She began rubbing his back when the twins came downstairs.

"Oooo," the two said and ran back upstairs.

They were totally unaware of anything but each other. He took her shirt off and began playing with her nipples in his mouth. They became taut and hard and she moaned even more. For the first time in a long time, they were able to be husband and wife again. They held and touched each other like only they could. They enjoyed each other. It was even better than the first time, better than their wedding night. It was magical.

"Where are your parents?" Frannie asked the giggling twins.

"Mommy and daddy are making another baby," Samantha squealed and ran upstairs. Samuel looked at his aunt Fran's embarrassed expression.

"It's okay Aunt Fran," he said trying to put her at ease, "We saw them before and they told us. You can go home if you want, I'll keep an eye on Samantha."

"Well... what about your parents?" Frannie asked totally unsure of all this. He looked at his aunt Fran and said.

"They'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on them." This made her laugh and shook the nervousness.

"Take care of your sister," she said kissing the boy and walking out the door. For the next hour Rita and Chris made love to each other in the basement while their children played with their toys two floors up.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters in this story do not belong to me…just the story

The characters in this story do not belong to me…just the story! Happy reading!!

Shorter chapter this time but still worth the read…..AquaScor

--

Chris looked at Rita and saw the softness in her eyes that he fell in love with. He saw the gentleness in her eyes and rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Hey beautiful," he said as she looked up at him.

She saw so much love that she thought it could be possible that he might burst from all that love. She kissed his bare chest and ran her hand across it. She could feel his muscles contracting under her touch.

"Nervous?"

"How about that dinner you promised," he said mischievously, "then maybe I'll let you challenge me to a rematch."

"Later," she said reaching around for her clothes.

"Oh God Chris!" she said with a flash of revelation, "the kids."

He remembered hearing them and realized that it had been a while since. He too grabbed his clothes and headed upstairs. They found the two of them sitting on the living room couch with tuna fish sandwiches and some chips with a glass of juice.

"What are you two doing in here?" Rita asked. Samantha looked at her parents and cocked her head to the side.

"Am I going to have a little brother like Margaret from down the street?" she asked.

Rita's face grew hot and she slipped behind Chris who took control of the situation.

"Where did you guys get food?" he asked his obviously eating children.

"Aunt Fran made the tuna before she left," Samuel said to his father. "She was real embarrassed when she left. I told her to call first next time."

"Samuel Lorenzo!" Chris said to his son, "Have some respect for your mother."

"Yes Dad," the boy said dropping his head.

"It wasn't his fault Dad," Samantha said defending her brother, "I said it." Chris looked at the two of them and was glad to see them being there for each other, defending each other. He smiled at them.

"Who made the sandwiches?"

"I did," Samuel said proudly lifting his head.

"Good work son. Just like your mom showed you?"

"Yup."

"Your mom and I will be in the kitchen. Bed time in a half hour," he said turning to the kitchen. For the first time in a long time the house was completely quiet as Rita and Chris ate dinner and the kids got ready for bed.

"Good night sleepy heads," Chris said to his two kids as he pulled the covers over them.

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Good night daddy," they yawned, both turning over at the same time to the same side.

"That is just strange," he said out loud.

Rita walked up behind him and looked at the scene before her. Her husband, her best friend, Christopher Lorenzo, and their kids. Her kids, her life.

Chris sensed her behind him and turned around. He saw her standing there more beautiful and delicate than any flower and felt his muscles tighten.

"You could probably get a man in a lot of trouble," he said picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their room.

"Why is that?" she said with her head nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Because If I weren't married to you," he said laying her down on the bed and stripping her of all her clothes, "I'd be cheating on my wife with you." He kissed her body all over and she moaned with pleasure.

"Your insatiable," she said to him.

"Let me show you," he said reaching over and cutting off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in this story do not belong to me…just the story

The characters in this story do not belong to me…just the story! Happy reading!! Much longer chapter this time!!

--

The next morning was just as heavenly as they sat down to the kitchen table for a family breakfast. The twins sat giggling and smiling at their parents while they told secrets.

"What is with those two," Chris said to Rita who was sitting in his lap.

"They're related," she said smiling with a fork full of food, "open up."

"I don't mean like that," he said chewing. He swallowed. "I mean that they look like conspirators."

"You have quite the imagination Sam," she said with a grin. "They are children. Children are just cute."

"Those two look like demons over there WHISPERING in front of their parents."

The two children looked at their parents and sat there completely still. Both sets stared each other down until Samuel asked could he and Samantha be excused.

"Why Sam?" Chris asked his protege.

"Because we'd like to whisper in the privacy of our own room," he replied smartly.

"Samuel," Chris said in an angry tone of voice. He sounded very angry and Rita put her hand on his arm.

"Sammie could you put the dishes in the sink and put away the dry ones. Have your brother help you," Rita said to her daughter.

"Yes mom."

"Christopher he's just..."

"He's just looking for the beating of a lifetime," he said to her.

"Don't beat him Chris. I'll talk to him."

"Rita," he said to her, "I love those kids with all my heart and soul but that boy is cruisin' for a bruisin'. I'm gonna beat him."

She kissed lightly just letting her lips barely brush his. He pulled her closer to him and intensified the kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"I'm sorry Dad," little Sam said from the doorway, "I was rude."

"It's okay son," Chris said smiling at him. "You and your sister can go ahead outside."

As the children left he took Rita in his arms and began walking upstairs.

"Don't get dirty!" she yelled after them as she was carried upstairs.

When he laid her down on the bed, Rita felt drunk with love and excitement. Three times in less than 24 hours had not been done since their wedding night.

"Going for a new record," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck. He looked at her eyes and the little smile in her face and didn't say a word. His hands found their way inside and out of her silk pajamas. He caressed her and kissed her speech away. She couldn't say anything. She just felt with every fiber of her being.

"What was that?" he said a few minutes later.

"Hmm... hmm"

"Speechless?" he asked her with that Lorenzo smile. She shook her head. "Good."

They went to the park later that day and ate out for dinner. They made love again that night into the early dawn.

Two weeks later it started again. The bites grabbed between work and the kids and the PTA and everything else. One night as they sat in bed Chris thought about a few things.

"What's up Sam?" Rita asked noticing his pensiveness.

"I love you," he said looking at her.

"I know."

"I couldn't see this family surviving without you," he said putting his head on her breasts.

She began playing in his hair as she thought of the words to say.

"You don't want me to go undercover do you?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"No."

"We are cops Chris. This is our work."

"Why can't you let someone else do it," he said softly. He knew the answer.

"Because this is my job," said kissing his forehead.

"So is this family," he said becoming angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You care more about work than us," he stated simply.

She looked down at him, shocked. "I can't believe you said that," she said pushing him off of her. She turned over and tried to go to sleep without saying a word.

"Sam I'm sorry," he said running has hand down her arm. She slapped at him. "Aw, damn it Sam, don't go to bed mad."

"You won't let me," she said angrily, awake.

"I'm sorry," he said again begging. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm stupid, we both know it. Please don't be mad."

She never could stay mad at him long. Listening to him berate himself and beg was too much.

"Oh all right," she said turning to face him, "I'm not mad at you. But that wasn't fair Chris, I love this family more than anything and you, of all people, know it."

He knew she did and was more sorry for what he said now than he was two seconds ago. He looked at the hurt expression on her face and felt himself hurting inside. He knew he was wrong but anytime she did this kind of stuff his stomach would tie in knots until he saw her safe at home with him and their children.

"You're right, it wasn't fair. It wasn't nice either," he said with a distasteful look.

"I know you hate to apologize," she said to him, "but you really hurt my feelings. This family, you and Sam and Sammie, are my entire world."

"I know," he said giving himself a mental kick, "What I really feel is just fear."

"Of what?" she asked while rubbing her hand up and down his thigh.

"That I won't finish this thought if you keep doing that," he said giving her one of his trademark smiles. She smiled back. "I'm just scared that one day I'll get that call." She felt his body shudder at his revelation.

"I'm afraid of the same thing too but this is what we do. We both had the opportunity to try out other things but this is what we wanted."

"I know," he said imitating the same motion on her thigh, "I just wish you didn't. We don't work in the same department and I don't care what Cap says, nobody would protect you like I do."

"Come here you," she said bringing their bodies together. "Here's your last chance, would you like to me to quit?"

"I plead the fifth and hereby revoke the previous conversation. Can I have a kiss now?"

For another night they laid beside each other making love and holding each other. They awoke at the light of dawn.

"Hello you," Rita said rubbing Chris's chest. He opened one eye and peered at her.

"Woman," he said hoarsely, "I just got to sleep."

She gave him a seductive pout and ran her feet up his legs. She touched his naked body all over.

"Have you no shame?" he asked her with a grin.

"Not when it comes to you." They made love in the early morning until they heard the scampering of little feet. They were kissing when the twins came in.

"Mom, I need lunch."

"I can't find my boots."

"Have your brother make you a sandwich. The juice is on the bottom shelf with the fruits. Your boots are in the hall closet," she said between kisses.

"Mom!"

"Oh all right," she said untangling herself from her husband, "Are you sure you want more like those?"

"Whole house full," he said smiling.

"Stupid ass. I'm still wondering why I would volunteer for this kind of job, no benefits and the pay sucks."

"I got your pay and your benefits right here," he said motioning to the bed he was in.

"Dirty dog." He threw the sheets at her as she ran out clad only in his work shirt. He pulled on some sweats as he went to join her in the kitchen. The kids were on their way out the door when he halted them.

"Hey," he said stopping them dead in their tracks, "Where do you think your going?"

"To school."

"Well..."

"We kissed Mom already," Samuel said ushering his sister to the door.

"What about me?"

"Bye Dad." and they high-tailed it out the house and to their bus stop.

"You rats!" Chris screamed out the door then he closed it behind him. He turned to see a very red Rita with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"And I would assume you found that quite amusing, you and your demon children hell bent on driving me crazy." She looked at his face and couldn't hold it any longer. She bursts out laughing so hard that with one plop she hit the floor, right on her butt. She started rubbing it but she couldn't stop laughing. Then it happened. Tears started streaming down her face as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Oh so you think this is that funny," he said picking her up off the floor and putting her on the counter. He tried to look hurt and was successful. Rita hung her head as the laughing became a low rumble then ceased.

"I'm sorry," she said giving him her cutest face.

"Don't look at me like that," he warned her.

She looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's 7:30"

"So," he said kissing her.

The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello... "No I'm not coming to work today. Headache."... Yep, tomorrow." He hung up the phone and proceeded to kiss her again. She was breathless when the phone rang again and he handed it to her.

"Yes, I know I'm supposed to be to work by now Mrs. Haney," Rita was saying while Chris kissed from her abdomen up her body and paused to play with her breasts. She drew in a breath. "I'm in the middle of something that might take all day. Yes...yes...I'll see you tomorrow...yes... good bye Captain."

She hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around Chris who picked her up and laid her down on the kitchen floor. They made love right there until noon where they went to the bathroom planning to shower where instead, they ended up making love.

They both ended up staying out of work until Thursday. Thursday morning Rita heard the phone ring and bolted up.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Lorenzo, if you have not forgotten you work here and we are in the middle of an investigation in which you are to go undercover."

"Yes Captain," Rita said rubbing her eyes. "I'll be there in 45 minutes." She hung up the phone and tried to get out the bed but found herself to be in lock down.

"Sam," she whispered. He moved in closer and tightened his grip. "Honey." He tightened his grip some more and said 'sweetie pie' as he rolled over.

"Christopher, I can't breathe," she hissed.

"Hunh?"

"Let go."

"Where ya goin'?" he said yawning. He loosened his grip and she darted to the bathroom.

"Work."

"Call out."

"Can't," she said coming out of the shower. "Remember. I'm supposed to go undercover tonight. I might not be back til morning. Love you."

"Okay."

"Christopher get up and go to work."

"I'm too tired," he whimpered.

"Then at least make the kids breakfast," she said darting out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters in this story do not belong to me…just the story

We can thank Stephen J. Cannell for the wonderful characters from Silk Stalkings. You can thank me for the kids. Last chapter…hoped you liked it….please review!!

--

"So do I have the job," Rita said in a high pitched voice.

"You just have to do something for me first," the guy said with a sneer. Rita had mistrusted him from the beginning. She was really beginning to understand how the two young girls ended up dead.

"Like what," she said out loud. 'Give you a bath' she said in her mind. He was disgusting. He stank, his clothes stank and so did his office He smelled of cheap cologne and sex.

"Give me a blow job."

"That's not allowed," she said giggling, "My other boss said it wasn't right for bosses to play with the help."

"Well I'm not him," he said grabbing at her.

"I gotta know if I have a job or not Mr.," she said becoming annoyed with the sound of her own voice. "My boyfriend will be here in two minutes and he's always on time."

"Let's have some fun then and hope he's late," he said grabbing at her again. They heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. Gene," she heard a voice come from the other side of the door.

"Go away," he said grabbing Rita by her wrists, "I'm busy." They heard footsteps going away.

"Now," he said with a look, "remember those girls in the newspaper, you bimbo. If you don't be nice to me you'll end up just like them."

"Mr. you're scaring me," she said feigning a pathetic look.

"That's the point bitch."

Then they heard another knock. "Freeze! Police!" and that was the last thing that Rita remembered.

"Hey sweetie pie," Chris said seeing her eyes flutter open.

"What the hell happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"You got knocked out," he said smiling at her. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"How long have I been out?" she asked. She tried to sit up but Chris put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her back down.

"Take it easy would ya."

"How long?"

"A day."

"Today is..."

"Saturday."

"The kids!"

"What is that," he said bending down. He came up with a child in each arm. Her eyes lit up as she kissed them both.

"Hello, Mommy's babies," she said taking them away from Chris and putting them on either side of her.

"Were not babies anymore," Samuel said covering his head as his mother tousled his hair.

"Oh be quiet," Samantha said lying on her mother. "I was scared Mom. I don't want you to die."

"Don't be such a baby," Samuel said to his sister.

"So you wouldn't mind if that maniac killed your mother," Chris said to him getting upset.

"I didn't..." the boy began to cry and jumped off the bed and ran outside. Chris looked at Rita who gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"You stay with Mommy, Sammie. I'll be back." He went hunting after Samuel who he found in the corridor crying.

"I'm sorry Samuel," he said crouching to his son. The little boy folded his arms and buried his head. "Aw Sam, cut me some slack."

"You don't love me, you only love Sammie," he said crying.

"Now that is not true."

"Yes it is," he said looking at his father. "You never punish or yell at Sammie only me."

"Does your mother yell at Sammie?" he asked him.

"No," he said his tears dying down.

"Does she yell at you?"

"Sometimes."

"Does that mean your Mom loves Sammie more?"

"Well... Um... no but... it's not the same."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy doesn't make me feel bad," he said turning away from his father. "You're not my real dad are you?"

"What would make you say that Samuel. You and Samantha are identical twins."

"Because Jerry's dad isn't his real dad and that's why he's mean to him."

"Jerry is a trouble maker, Samuel and I am very surprised the boy is still alive after all the grief he gives his parents. And even if I wasn't your real dad it doesn't matter. I love you like you're my real son, which by the way you are. "

"I don't want Mommy to die," he whispered.

"I know you don't. Stay away from Jerry, Samuel because I know that is where this is coming from. You are a very big boy. You make your own sandwiches and you keep an eye on your sister but being mean to her and saying things like you did isn't nice. It upsets your mother and your sister and makes me angry with you."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Third time in two weeks."

"Sorry."

"Fourth. Now come let's go back to your Mom." They walked into the room and saw the doctor leaving her room. They ran in to see mother and daughter hugging.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than okay," she said smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Chris asked with his arm around little Sam.

"Can I tell him Mommy?"

"Sure."

"Remember the night in the basement?" Chris grew a little embarrassed as his daughter brought up the incident. "Well you broke something?" the little girl said laughing. Chris looked perplexed as he looked at Rita.

"Hunh?"

"You broke your promise of never making me feel pain again, you."

"Hunh?" he said totally confused.

"Come here," she said motioning with her finger. She whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

"Really!" he said excitedly.

"Yes," she said dryly, unenthused. "What are you up to?"

He ran outside and picked up the phone outside her room.

"Harry?... Fran put Harry on the phone... yeah Harry I won... Won what? She's pregnant again."

"Your joking, Lorenzo," Harry said.

"Hell no. My wife is about to make me the happiest man in the world for the third time."

"Damn you Lorenzo."

"Damn you too Cap. Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be a daddy again." He got off the phone and went into the room where he found the twins asleep on either side of their mother. She gave him a look that meant he was in trouble.

"When did they go to sleep last night Chris?" she asked in a low voice, as not to wake them.

"They stayed up watching movies with me," he admitted. "They wouldn't go to sleep until you came home."

"Did they go to school?"

"No."

"Chris," she said letting out a sigh.

"Listen up," he said looking at her sternly, "don't you give me no static for that. It as your fault, not mines. Had you come home it wouldn't have happened. They would have went to bed, on time and been up and ready for school. We both know I'm irresponsible."

"I should think about that then before I have these other child then," she said looking at him wearily.

"You heard me outside, didn't you?" he said trying to backup. She grabbed him by his pants and looked him in the eye.

"You made a bet with Harry, did you?" He vigorously shook his head no. "It's too late," she said putting him in a headlock, "I heard everything but you didn't."

"Hunh?"

"Triplets."

"Oh God no!"


End file.
